East meets West
by Sabriel J
Summary: Presenting, TMM and , what the!, Power rangers crossover! Used to be: Really Weird Crossover! Ryou's little sis is a power ranger. what the hell happens when the bad guys join forces? secrets, crushes, matchmaking and a screwed up story.
1. Chapter 1

HEHE! It's official. I have lost it. Behold, my Tokyo Mew Mew and Power Rangers Crossover!

Summary: Meet the new Power Rangers, Gem rangers. So what the hell are they doing in Tokyo? It seems that Dren and his buddies aren't the only aliens. East meets west, mew meets ranger. Result: matchmaking, secrets, family problems and lots of laughs.

"speech"

'thoughts'

I don't anything but Sierra.

* * *

**TMM and, what the hell? Power rangers!** Sierra's POV 

"Gem Rangers Morph!"

My best three friends and I were engulfed with light that originated from our pendants.

"Tanzanite Ranger Morph!" said Ryan, to my right.

"Emerald Ranger Morph!" shouted Trace to my left.

"Ruby Ranger Morph!" yelled Leah on the other side of Trace.

Finally, I morphed. "Diamond Ranger morph!"

There we stood, four Power Rangers. Blue, green, red and white.

"Time to kick butt!" yelled Trace.

I couldn't help but stifle a giggle. He was starting to sound just like Leah. Those two were spending more and more time together.

'I really must look into that'

"You didn't seriously think we would let you have your way with our town?" asked the Leah, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

There, in front of us, was an alien. He was big and slime green.

"Si! This is HQ. That alien is a chimyra. Be careful. It can breathe fire and its goo is toxic," came that fuzzy voice in my helmet.

'Dangerous and just down right ugly. Great to know that those manga writers got their aliens and monsters right'

Unbelievably, the monster smirked.

'Oh no. That's never good.'

"Hit the deck!" I screamed at my friends, pulling them down with me, just as it spat fire at us.

Ryan, Leah and Trace looked at me expectantly.

"Time to kick some butt!" ' I'm spending way too much time with those two!'

Ryan just laughed. His voice was rich and low.

We then launched into action. Leah and Ryan attacked from the sides. The alien knocked Leah aside only to get punched, in what one may call, his face. It somehow got hold of Ryan and was covering him in goo.

'The goo is toxic!'

"Diamond lightgun, full power!" I shouted, aiming at the alien.

I pulled the trigger. Ryan flipped out the way, and the alien turned into ashes.

'Job done.'

* * *

**Gem Rangers :HQ**

"That was well done, rangers," said HQ. HQ was our robot that managed our Head Quarters so we call him HQ. He looked human, brown haired and green eyed. He looked like his creator, Trace.

I looked around. We were all still in our ranger form. Blue, green and red all had white stripes running across their chest. I had silver stripe. The only other differences, apart from our colour, were the knee high boots Leah and I wore, along with the skirts. Leah had a mini where, I had a skirt that was long at the back and short in the back.

"Power down, rangers"

There we stood, four average teenagers.

'Okay, maybe not exactly average.' I laughed quietly at the thought of us being average, at the thought of me being normal.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Leah asked me. She was 17, tall, blond hair and brown eyes. She was the popular girl of our school. Energetic and funny, a friend I could always trust.

"Just at the thought of us being 'average teenagers'!" I said, before falling into a fit of giggles with her.

Trace and Ryan chuckled, while HQ stifled a laugh.

Trace was the computer genius amoung us. He made HQ and the computer software we use to track down aliens/ monsters. He was 18 with green eyes and brown hair.

Ryan, on the other hand was the silent strength of the team. He had unfathomable blue eyes and red long hair. He was my best friend. He's the type of guy that's silent and always behind you. Smart, gentle yet tough. He's, well, Ryan. He's 18 too.

Then there is me, Sierra Shirogane. 16, charming but insane. The youngest but the leader, I am the white ranger. A black hair with white edges and teal-grey eyes.

'We mak quite the team.'

"Okay! I have to go now!" announced Leah, " I have cheerleading practice." With that she walked out the door and up the elevator.

"I have to check something I'm working on," said Trace, " come on HQ."

I looked at Ryan; he looked at me. I shivered a little.

"Dojo?" was all he said, and I nodded.

That was how is all begun. We all trained in various martial arts. We were all fighting in a tournament, and we all made it to the semi-finals. Yeah, we all attended the same school but we never spoke to each other. The law of your status. Be it popular, geek, nerd or just strange. I faced Leah, while Ryan faced Trace. Ryan and I fought in the final match. I won, but then again, I had an advantage. (Not that you guys! Lol, what the real advantage is my secret.-)

"What's the matter?" Ryan asked me. I jumped about five feet in the air.

"Nothin'. Just thinking about the first time we all met."

He smiled; again the shivers came.

'He's got really nice eyes. Shit! Where did that come from?'

His eyebrow went way up. He looked at me, 'enough with the shivers!' and I got up.

'Time to kick some butt!'

**A good 3 hours later…**

'That was a good work out. I still beat him,' I smirked.

"You do know that next time we train, I will wipe that smirk off?" said Ryan ever so politely.

"Of course you will," I replied flirtatiously, fluttering my eyelashes.

He laughed and gave me one heck of a nuggie.

"Eina!"

"Wuss"

"Wannabe"

"Girl!'

"That wasn't even an insult!" I complained. He was fun to argue with. Though we never really argued. " I'm going to see what Trace is up to."

Ryan laughed even more and followed me. "That was an insult!"

"Not!"

"Too"

"Not!"

"Too"

"Not!"

"Too"

"GUYS!" yelled HQ and Trace.

Both of us started to giggle.

'We really need to learn how to act our age, or at least he should.'

"There I got it!" pronounced Trace triumphantly.

"Huh?"

"Phone Leah and tell her to get here. This is big. The hunch paid off." Said Trace.

"Already here. What's up?" asked Leah as she made her usual big entrance.

"Okay, you know that there have been new aliens. I mean they are very different from whet the old rangers fought," started HQ.

"Yeah, I have," I stated; everyone stared. " According to the records they left us with the Morphers and the data. They never faced what we have been facing."

**FlashBack:**

"_You will be the new Gem Power Rangers," Jason had told them._

"_We have been watching you and we know that each of you has the martial arts talent," continued Jess._

" _More than that you have the special spark that hold certain qualities to being a ranger," said Fred._

"_Each of you burn with a passion that is like fire itself," said Harry._

" _This and the fact that the Morphers have chosen you. It's time to pass on the power, to you. You may be young, but we have every faith in you. We are sorry for you having to get this message like this. We have left data and information that will be useful in the disks. Good luck rangers," said the video-Jason._

_The video ended. We had all competed in the National tournament and had been asked by one of the most elite senseis to come. Sensei Serin, had trained the previous Power Rangers. They were asked to fight until the 'true' rangers came. They had died fighting 4 years before they saw the tape._

**End flashback.**

"Right, so I have finally found out why. I, sorry, we have been doing some extra tracing and researching. There have been similar attacks in Tokyo, Japan. There have been, though many people would call tit fake, reports of aliens and such," said, Trace.

I looked at him. 'Not good…'

" The grain of truth in all the lies," said Ryan quietly as Leah nodded. I could hardly breathe.

"We believe that our enemy, Zorrac, has joined forces with whoever is there, or they could be the same person or they could be working for him. Either way, we have to get the bottom of this," concluded HQ.

"Yeah! We're going to Japan!' smiled Leah.

'Shit! This can't be happening.'

I swear Ryan is a mind reader or something because he was staring at me.

"What's wrong, Sierra?' asked Ryan. Everyone turned to look at me.

'I can't tell them!'

"You know you can tell us anything," he spoke again, softly, almost hurt.

'Stupid mind reader! What am I going to do…'

I took a few deep breaths.

' My brother lives in Tokyo."

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him in 5 years. The thing is that they are handling the situation there. We shouldn't worry about it."

" What are you talking about?" asked Trace.

'Damn'

"Someone else is fighting there. That is why Tokyo is still standing," Ryan spoke again.

Now everyone turned to Ryan. Leah walked up to me and grabbed my arm and pushed into a chair. I refused to meet her eyes.

"Now tell me, no us, what the hell you know!" demanded Leah.

I took another breath. And I turned in the chair.

'Where to start?'

"You guys know nothing about my life, my past," I spoke so softly I was surprised at the amount of pain that seeped through my defences. " I am Sierra Shirogane, second child of Dr. Shirogane and co-creator of Project Tokyo Mew Mew."

Everyone was dumbstruck.

Leah recovered first, " what the hell?"

I sighed and pulled out my necklace. The one without the Morpher, it had a locket. I opened the locket and connected the locket to the computer. The screen turned on.

The picture appeared, it was of Ryou and me with our parents. Next came articles about a fire that killed our parents. Then all the infomation about Tokyo Mew Mew.

"Tokyo Mew Mew was a project that our father was working on before he died. It was this project that caused the predesites to attack our house," I spoke with no emotion. I was too lost in my memories. "Our father new of the alien invasion so he found a way to genetically combine the DNA of five humans with five red-endangered animals. Of course the DNA would be genetically modified so the humans have the strength, sped and agility of the animal. The new DNA allowed for new weapons and a whole new fighting force. After my parents died, my brother and I have completed it. I left Japan to study here in America, but I spoke and helped my brother a lot. He found the five girls and they are now fighting for us. Ichigo, Zakuro, Lettuce, Minto and Pudding."

They all looked shocked.

"We never knew..." began Leah.

"You never told us, "said Ryan in a voice that made me want to cry.

"There's more?" asked Trace, expectantly.

I nodded, " The first genetic infusion was made on my brother," I typed on the keyboard and brought up his genetics. "He's part cat. He has a cat's abilities o a point and can, believe it or not, turn into a cat."

They continued to stare at me.

" The first infusion my brother did was on me. I am part white lion. That is why I'm faster than you guys and more agile," I finished.

I kept staring at the screen. I couldn't look into their faces. I didn't think I could stand the fact that I may have to look at what were my first true friends, staring at me in disgust.

Someone turned the chair around. I stared at the floor. A soft hand was under my chin, forcing me to look up. I stared into blue-blue eyes.

"Show us," was all he said.

I took a deep breath, yet again. I slowing let my instincts take over. I felt the white ears pop up and the tail behind me. I still stared at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked, well more screamed, Leah.

Something snapped.

"It's my life, my past. It's what I had to do and live with it. It's what I gave up everything for. I think I hold the right of who to tell and who not to tell!" I said with a voice so cold I thought I saw her shiver.

On the inside I was raging.

"I'm a freak, just like those girls because of what must be done. No one but my brother knows I exist. I can't go to Japan because I there is a reason I was sent here. I'm the trump card. If they can't beat Deep Blue, I'm the one who has to try again. I have to create new Mews and I have to lead them. The aliens don't know I exist, that I have the knowledge and the resources."

Everyone was silent. Then, Trace held something out to me. I stared at it. It was his cell. I stared at him.

"There won't be need for you to be the trump card. If we work together we can defeat these aliens. Phone your brother and tell him we're coming for a holiday."

I stared at him. Staring was the new fashion.

* * *

**Café Mew Mew, Tokyo Japan:**

(no pov)

"Get back to work, Ichigo," ordered Ryou coldly. She stared at him, eyes aflame.

"NO Ryou! You have absolutely no right to order me around like I have to feelings, just because you don't!" yelled Ichigo. Today was not the best of days. She had caught Masaya cheating on her. She broke up with him and all this before 10 am.

Everyone in café Mew Mew, waitresses and customers turned to watch another one of these two infamous fights.

Just then a cell phone started ringing. Ichigo was still going at Ryou, but stopped when he answered his cell phone. Even Wesley (I can't spell his Japanese name! XD)

Looked interested. No one even knew that Ryou had a cell phone.

"Hello?" he asked. He listened for a while a then, he smiled and a small twinkle in his eye appeared.

"We haven't talked in a while. How are you?" he smiled again. Everyone stared at him. Ryou smile twice in one day. It was going to snow in the middle of summer.

"I'm fine. Yeah, I know about them… YOU 'RE WHAT?" now the emotion in his eyes looked like his was concerned, disbelief and scared.

Even the customers were curious. Those that were regulars knew that Ryou hardly ever showed emotion other than anger and annoyance.

He ran his fingers through his hair. " Okay, when," was all he said. Then he just listened and nodded. "Okay, see you. Love you too, bye." He ended the call.

He looked around. Everyone was staring at him, he just said love you to someone. Now the mews were interested.

Without a word, Ryou turned and left for his room. The girls turned to Wesley, but he looked as confused as them.

All Ichigo though was, 'who would Ryou say love you to? I'm not jealous, just curious.' The little green monster still squirmed in the chest. 'I've just broken up over Masaya! Come one Ichigo, get a grip of yourself.'

Though, it was no use.

'There is no way I'm falling for Ryou!'

* * *

America, Ryan's pov… 

'I never knew she kept so much from me. I should be mad, but I'm not. She suffered so much. I wonder what it's like to be part cat,' I thought as I turned in bed to stare at the ceiling.

'She felt so nice in my arms after she started crying through the phone call. She really does look beautiful even when she cries and especially, the lion ears.' I sighed, and then the thoughts came back to me.

'What the hell! Why did I just think that about Sierra? She's my friend and our leader. Bad thoughts! But she is beautiful… ARR! I can't be falling for her?'

I shifted again and frowned.

'No, it's just seeing the vulnerable part of her, that's it. I'm not used to see that side.'

I slowly fell in to sleep but not before one last thought slipped in to my dreams.

'I wonder what it would fell like to touch those ears of hers…'

* * *

WAHOOOO! 2790 words! Who's good! Yeah! Who's on a sugar high? Yeah! 

Okay, I promise it's going to be very funny. Next chapter is matchmaking, shockers and a few twists. But I'll need five reviews to update. So read and review! Please!

Reviews + sabriel – flamesequals: happy!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm back. Here's the 2nd chapter! Yay!

* * *

**Chappie 2**

On a plane to Japan…(Sierra's pov)

"I can't believe you have a private jet!' Leah told me, still carrying on about the fact that I was rich. I sighed.

'It's not mine; it's my brothers for the last time. He's older so he inherited our parent's fortune. I'm just borrowing it."

"I know! But, it's like so cool! You got a private jet! Do you know hoe lucky you are?" continued.

'I can't take much more of this!'

"Hey, Leah. Drop it will ya?" said Ryan out of the blue. I turned to look at him.

'Weird, first he avoids like the black plague for a week, then when I confront him he says it's not because I'm part lion, and now he's defending me? What the hell is going on? Or maybe I'm just stressed about seeing Ryou again.'

"Hey, are you alright? You look kind of out of it," asked Trace. I gave him sad smile and sighed.

"I haven't traveled like this since my parents died and I wouldn't if we could get tickets. It just brings back too many memories. That and the little fact that I haven't seen my brother in 5 years!" I ended, again with the forced smile.

Leah laughed and smiled, "You have to learn to relax and go with the flow. You know? Just go with the flow, be normal and not a worry wart!"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Normal? You are asking me to be normal? Newsflash, I'm not normal, I'm actually pretty far from, or haven't you noticed that every time we morph?" I asked, faking disbelief.

Suddenly, a pillow was chucked at me. Laughing I chucked it back, and soon it was an all out pillow war!

* * *

**Tokyo, (no pov)**

Ryou was pacing nervously in his room. He was so nervous he didn't notice five girls and a guy staring at him he was too lost in his thoughts.

'AW! She's coming today. Lets see, the house is cleaned, the plane is on schedule, I'm going to pick her and her friends up. Wait, what am I going to say. What about: hello Sierra? No, too formal. Konichiwa, Sierra-chan? What if doesn't remember Japanese? Should I just wing it? Wait, what time is it?' thought Ryou. These thoughts plagued him to an infinite extent. He looked at his watch for the fifth time in 10 minutes. Then, he went back to pacing.

Unfortunately, the girls and Wesley don't possess the power to read Ryou's thoughts and were utterly confuse. He stopped again to look at his watch and then continued pacing.

'This is bad. Who is he so anxious about? Why the hell do I care?' thought Ichigo. She suddenly shook her head and the rest of the gang looked at her. He blushed and went back to looking at Ryou. 'Calm down Ichigo, you are just nosy. You are not I repeat; you are not falling for Ryou. But who did he dress up for?'

* * *

**On board the plane…(**Sierra's pov and I couldn't miss a chance for a cute scene)

The pillow fight was at the climax, Trace and I against Ryan and Leah.

I laughed as trace just pummeled Leah in the face with his pillow. She looked furious and started chasing him. I was too busy laughing to notice that Ryan. He came up behind me. The next thing I next I knew was that I was hit, hard, on my back. I tripped under the force of the pillow and grabbed the closest thing near me. I grabbed Ryan.

He half landed on top of me but he used his legs to keep most of the weight of me.

'Wait, Trace and Leah aren't in the room. Where are they?' I looked up and saw blue eyes so intense that I felt a scared. 'OMG. Wow.'

I was in his arms; he seemed to realize this as I did. His laughter died out. I stared at Ryan and he stared at me. Looks like staring are definitely in fashion.

'What's happening to me? I feel so nervous about what though. He is so close. Wait! What am I thinking, he's like my best friend. He's my teammate. I am not falling for Ryan! I can't be!'

Now that's where things started going wrong. H was close and somehow getting closer. His lips were almost on mine. All thought utterly left me. My body seemed to act on it's own and my eyes were closing. The suspense hung in the, it was I was in my own world, with only him.

'I never noticed exactly how hot he is!'

'Damn, she is so beautiful, ' he thought, when…

"HEY SIERRA! The captain said we're going to land!' came Leah's voice from the corridor. She was close; the moment was lost.

'I'm must be blushing so badly.'

Ryan got off me like nothing happened and at in his seat, which was farthest from mine.

'Shit! That was close! I know I shouldn't but, arg! I wonder what it would have felt like. No! Bad thoughts.' I turned at stared out the window. Praying that I wasn't red.

Ryan on the other hand, wasn't fairing any better. His thoughts were on the same lines.

* * *

"Predesite alert! Predesite alert!" yelled Mini Mew.

Ryou looked up. 'Not now!' turning to the girls, who looked at him expectantly.

"You know the drill, get to it girls!" he ordered.

The battle was fierce, but the Mews were losing. This new predesite was stronger than the others. That and there were like 30 of them.

That's when the Midnight Knight came, or at least what the Mews call him. He seemed to be infused with cat genes. He always came when they needed help. He said he's sworn to protect them, but he seemed to have a thing for Ichigo.

"There are too many! We can't beat them!' yelled Mint.

'We're surrounded. We can't get out!' came Zakuro's reply.

"We have to fight!" came Ichigo's answer. They always had to fight.

* * *

**Tokyo Airport…**

"Miss Shirogane?" asked an old man. He was wearing a suit. The rangers looked at Sierra.

"Finn? Is that you?" Sierra asked, surprised yet delighted.

"Welcome back, miss. It's awfully quiet without you and Master Shirogane spends most of the time at that café of his. I dare say that you'll bring life back to the house." He smiled warmly.

Giggling, Sierra smiled. Then looked around.

"Finn, where's my brother? He said he'd come to fetch me."

"I'm sorry miss, but an emergency came up. Something at the café."

"Oh, okay. Finn, these are my friends and they will be staying with us. Meet Leah Evans, Trace Frans and Ryan Ford. Guys, this I Finn. He's our chaperon and driver. He's nice."

Smiling, Finn took the trolley with the most bags, (they packed pretty light. There were two trolleys.) And lead the way to the car. It was a limo.

Sitting in the back, even Leah, who was hyper, noticed Sierra's expression.

"My brother doesn't fight. What can any other emergency can it is? Trace, can you check for any attacks? I have a bad feeling."

"Sure," answered Trace, and he got to work. "There! Big activity at a tower of some sort."

Nodding, Sierra pressed a button and spoke. "Finn, can you drop us off at the Radio Tower, then take our bags to the house."

The car switch lanes and a few minutes later it stopped. The gang piled out and thanked Finn. He left and they started running towards the tower.

There, in front of it, were about 15 monsters, as the ranger knew it. A girl in purple shouted at them to watch out. A blast of something came at them. Instinctively, the ranger dodged it.

Sierra wasn't paying much attention to the monsters but her eyes took in the fighters. The mews and the knight. She smirked. 'We did a good job' is what she thought.

"Well, what do we have here?" asked a green haired guy with really pointed ears. "Hello ladies, my name's Dren. And what are your names, pretties?"

Sierra and Leah fumed. Both thought, ' he didn't just call us pretties! Talk about euw!'

Ryan spoke up, "Try none of your business!"

"The knight in shining amour?" Answered Dren, unfazed. With that he teleported in front of Sierra and tried to steal a kiss. Unfortunately for him, he didn't count on her reflexes and got a punch in the stomach as a result. Then a punch in the face from Ryan. Trace almost had his say as well, if Dren hadn't teleported.

'Guys, he wanted to know who we are, so lets show him," said Sierra, seething with anger. She nodded to the rest of the rangers.

"Gem Rangers Morph! Tanzanite! Ruby! Emerald! And Diamond!"

"Try this on for size, you perverted alien!' screamed Leah, shouldering her bazooka! (Hehe! I have a thing for bazookas!) She fired at Dren who was frozen in shock.

'Direct hit!' thought Sierra and saw Dren, the pervert, seriously injured. He teleported away.

"Rangers! Let's take care of these monsters so we can hit the shops before the end of the day!" Sierra screamed, giving the now satisfied Leah a reason to smile.

"Hell yes!" shouted Leah as she fired her bazooka again, at the monsters. They looked like deformed rats.

The mews and the rangers worked together during that fight. The knight even saved Sierra from a behind attack. The mews used their weapons, Leah used her bazooka, the guys used their guns, and Sierra used her sabres.

The battle ended pretty quickly after that. It was now the time for truth.

"You guys are better than I expected," said Sierra, after the fight. She demorphed. "You guys look confused. Lets go back to the cafe and talk there."

The rest just followed her. The ranger knew better than to argue with her, not when to have that commanding air. The mews seemed to sense that too.

They were walking up to the café, when they saw two guys standing and talking outside.

One had blonde hair and blue eyes. The other had brown long hair. Sierra stopped in her tracks.

"Ryou!" Sierra shouted suddenly. The mew were shocked and the rangers suppressed small smile.

She ran to wards him as he turned. He caught her in his arm and spun her around ant hen pulled her into another hug. Now the mews were really shocked and Wesley was totally confused. The rangers just had to laugh at their expressions.

"Come one, let' talk inside" Ryou said to Sierra, softly with a smile. He took her inside and the rangers followed

Leaving behind the mews and Wesley, whom were all still in shock.

* * *

Hehe! Short but sweet. A bit of fluff. In case you haven't guessed, but Sierra and Ryan are a couple. The rest, you'll have to see. I don't even know yet! Suggestions are welcome. Flames are hated and sent back to you. Review and I'll love you for eternity!

Ps. I'm serious. I love bazookas!

Sabriel


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. Sorry for the mega delay but school and parents don't permit me to send as much time on my stories as I would like.

Diablo: What about the writer's block?

Sabriel: well, the more I write the quicker I get over it. Anyways, hey we go.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Power Rangers or Tokyo Mew Mew (or Mew Mew Power.)

**Note:** Sierra, Ryan, Leah and Trace are figments from my imagination, so their mime. If for any weird reason you would like to use them, please be nice and ask first.

* * *

Chapter 3 

Ryou led the way into the café, glancing nervously at his little sister. The two teams followed as well, both curious.

The rangers wondered what their friend and leader's older brother would be like. He is a mystery to them; she never gave them any details about him other than the necessities. The mews were shocked display. Ryou never showed any outright affection to a girl like this. Even Wesley had no clue she was and he was Ryou's closet friend and partner for 5 years and going strong. Everyone, except Ichigo, thought he liked Ichigo, so they wondered what was happing and who this girl is.

It was late and Wesley had closed the café so there were no customers inside. Ryou pulled up a pink chair from one of the tables and sat down, staring at his little sister. Sierra looked around and turned to stare at him. Everyone stared at them.

"It's so CUTE!" giggled Sierra suddenly. Openly gaping at her pink surroundings. The rangers couldn't help themselves any longer and started laughing. The mews stood shocked.

"Who knew my big brother would own a PINK café with hearts and flowers?" Sierra asked Leah, who was giggling next to her. Sierra turned to Ryou, "All in the name of Science?" she asked him, half sarcastically.

Ryou stared at his sister, knowing his cheeks would be a lovely shade of pink. How can one person embarrass him to this extent in less than 5 minutes? He groaned at her comments.

"What ever you say, Sis. Just wait till it's your turn to be grilled," Ryou replied, with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sierra just laughed and pulled up a chair. She motioned to her comrade to do the same. Trace was staring at his surroundings nervously and Ryan was just shaking his head, both muttering "too much pink…"

Ryou looked at his flabbergasted team. 'Looks like explanations are in order.'

"Girls, Wesley, this is my younger sister Sierra. She lives in America. And these are her friends. So stop gasping and sit down. It's going to be a long evening."

The girls and Wesley sat down, now staring at Sierra. Ryou looked at his sister expectantly.

"What?" she asked the group, whom were all staring at her.

Zakuro answered, "You don't look like Ryou and who are guys any way. And I think I speak for everyone when I ask what do you know about the Mew Mew project."

Sierra just smiled. "Let's see. I'm actually a natural blonde, like my dear brother and I used to have blue eyes too. But when I was genetically changed, like you guys, though a lot more of my DNA and RNA was changed that was needed. I was changed in the earlier phase of the project, so we shorted out the bugs before he did you girls. My hair changed to a white and my eyes changed to this teal-gray. I just dyed my hair black and left the tips white."

Leah then took the attention, "Hi, I'm Leah, this is Ryan and Trace. As for who we are, we are just normal teenagers."

The mews raise their eyebrows at the last statement.

Ryan laughed. "Well, not exactly average. We are also the Crystal Power Rangers. We morph into an amour-like suit and we get weapons. We fight an evil alien called Zorrac, who had joined forces with Deep Blue. We are fighters like you guys."

Ryou answered the last question. "Sierra helped my complete the project. In fact, she named it Project Mew Mew. I sent her to America as our trump card, in case anything should happen to us."

The mews still stared in shock.

'Well at least she isn't his girlfriend or something,' thought Ichigo.

Everyone left that night with a lot of new information whizzing around in their heads. The ranger's stayed at Ryou and Sierra's mansion, at which Leah screamed some more. She still couldn't believe that Sierra was this rich. Soon all the lights were out, each person drifting into a dreamland where they finally found peace away from all the worries of a ranger or the director of project Mew Mew.

That was until HQ sounded the alarm for an attack. Soon the house was in chaos. All the ranger's arced from their rooms to the basement where their temporally command center was set up. Ryou even joined them and was informed not to wake the mews up and that they will take care of this.

HQ and Trace where typing away to find out where the aliens were. The ranger's sensors were stronger than the Mews, who just picked up attacks.

It was then all hell broke loose, and it took from in Leah.

She and Sierra were there too, stifling yawns until they noticed something. They both blushed and Sierra turned around.

"GUYS!" shouted Leah. They all stared at her except for HQ. "Can't you put some clothes on?" All 3 guys were standing there their in boxers and no shirt. The girls had gowns (you know those things you wear over your pjs?) on.

The two teammates grinned at each other at the girls' blushes. They couldn't help themselves; even Leah was blushing and looking away.

"Where else can you girls find such nicely toned abs?" asked Trace, ever so innocently.

"What's the matter? See something you girls like?" teased Ryan. Now they weren't exaggerating. These guys had really nice muscles that were usually hidden by their shirts, even Ryou. They all knew martial arts and trained to keep fit.

Now both girls' face was a lovely deep red. Ryou stifled a chuckle, but stared at Ryan. 'He's looking at Sierra too much, more like staring.' Ryou frowned and then glared at the guys.

"She's right. I'm going to put some clothes on. You better do the same," Ryou told them as he left. An 'or else' hung silently in the air at Ryan, who did notice it.

Sierra didn't notice this her thoughts were on something else: 'stop thinking about those oh so hard, nice muscles. I wonder what it would. No don't go there, Sierra, bad Sierra.'

She was shook out of her thoughts at Ryou's departure. He had an idea as the boys were laughing at their situation. She grinned and whispered it in to Leah's ear.

* * *

Not my best but I have a huge writer's block. It's no longer funny.

Sabriel.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay it's official; this is my favorite story to write, at this moment in time. So here's the next chapter in a Weird Cross Over, because in truth it's exactly that.

**Diablo:** Can't you think of a better name?

**Sabriel:** um, nope.

**Diablo:** how the hell do you write when you aren't even creative enough to think of a better title?

**Sabriel:** I usually think of the title after I complete the story, and that doesn't quite work on anyways, she doesn't own Power Rangers and/or Tokyo Mew Mew, and neither do I.

**Sabriel**: life sucks big time sometimes.

* * *

Chapter 4 

_Recap_

_She was shook out of her thoughts at Ryou's departure. He had an idea as the boys were laughing at their situation. She grinned and whispered it in to Leah's ear._

Now the new stuff… 

An alarm went off somewhere in the room, but Sierra paid no heed, and stuck her head under her pillow. It had been a busy night. They had fought a 'normal' monster that they first fought when they became power rangers. Defeat monster with big gun, evil guys argue then they hit a button and the dead monster grew into a giant monster. They call the Zords and defeat it, the other bad guys yell at them and then leave.

She just wanted two more minutes of rest, before THEY came. She heard footsteps with her lioness ears. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Jump!

A teenage girl, one year older than her, just jumped on her in the 'usual' wake up call.

"Urg! How can you be this hyper Leah? I still wanna sleep!" groaned Sierra from under the covers as she swung her pillow at the intruder.

Leah just laughed and shook her head. "You have training now, remember? We all do it and you have to there, Miss Leader!"

Another groan drifted to Leah's eyes from the bundle on the bed. She grinned.

"Plus, don't you still want to see their reaction to our little stunt from last night?" she added with a smirk as she pulled the cover away.

Sierra opened one eye, then the next and giggled. "That was good, wasn't it?" Her answer was a giggle that fell next to her.

_Flashback (you guys thought I wouldn't tell ya what happened, ne? I'm not that cruel!)_

_The girls glanced at each other and smirked. They undid their lovely pink night gowns and offered it to the guys, who were laughing and talking to each other, at the girl's expense, of course._

"_Here, wear these," said Sierra sweetly, offering a baby pink gown, to Ryan._

"_There's no time to go upstairs to get shirts incase HQ finds the monster," she said to Trace, offering her bright pink gown._

_Shock registered in the guy's faces. It was either from the color of the gowns, or the girl's pajamas._

_Sierra wore a white tank top that ended just above her bellybutton, showing her flat stomach, and baby pink hot pants. Ryan's eyes couldn't help but take in her curves and her long, smooth legs._

_Leah wasn't a disappointment in her pj's either. She wore long pink pants that hugged her curves. Her top was a short, bikini-tank top style; so needless to say, there was a lot of skin showing._

_Trace almost started drooling, if the girls hadn't giggled._

_Leah smirked and asked, innocently, "See something you like? I mean, all our training tends to keep us in pretty good shape."_

_Sierra laughed outright at their expressions. Shock, surprise, and amazement. "You can stop gawking and put the gowns on now, you know," she said, all too innocently._

_The guys blushed and started putting on the gowns, only to look at what they were putting on a few moments later, followed by high-pitched laughter._

_End flashback._

"I still don't know what was funnier, them gawking or them wearing pink gowns!" Leah choked out in her fit of laughter at the pleasant memory.

Sierra finally sat up and got yet another evil glint in her eye. Leah noticed this and waited for the plan.

"You want to do an encore of last night's scene?" she asked Leah, her smile breaking into a mischievous grin. And of course, Leah grinned back and leaned in for the idea.

Ryan, Trace and Ryou were already eating breakfast while the girls were plotting. They all had shirts on because no one wanted a repeat of last night, especially Ryan and Trace. Ryou still didn't find out about the payback.

"Were are they? Aren't they up yet? Maybe I should get them up," asked Ryou. Trace and Ryan smirked.

"You obliviously don't know how hard it is to wake Sierra up, and Leah is just dangerous if she's tired."

"You have to have a death wish to wake them up. Just leave it to the alarm clocks. They usually get up when the 3rd one goes off." Ryou just stared at them.

Before a reply could be made, both girls entered the kitchen, wearing only their pj's. at the sight of them, Trace and Ryan couldn't help but go a lovely shade of red. Even Ryou had a small blush at the sight of his little sister's friend. (no he doesn't like Leah, but a guy can admire a hot girl, or at least imagine what the girl he likes would look like in her clothes)

Leah and Sierra stifled a giggle as part two went into action…

* * *

Sorry, but not into it, like I was before. I have like a ton and a half of schoolwork plus exams to study for. I hate the adult conspiracy called school. This was just a bit of fun because I thought my characters were way too serious.

_I promise next chapter will be meaningful, funny, a bit of fluff and worth the wait._

_Sabriel Singh…_


	5. Chapter 5

OMW! It's been ages. I am beyond sorry for that! So here we go…

* * *

Chapter…five!

The girls looked at the boys innocently and sat down to eat some breakfast. Ryan was choking down the toast he was eating before the girls walked in and Trace was looking anywhere but them. Ryou looked both shocked and curious. He raised an eyebrow in question of their attire for breakfast.

Sierra laughed and answers with an innocent face. "Sorry Ryou but the guys have our pink gowns from last night so we don't have anything to wear over our pjs."

Leah nodded and spoke, "yeah, and we wanted to get some breakfast cause we couldn't eat last night. Jet lag sucks."

Ryou just stared at them. Then he turned his head to the two boys and raised an eyebrow. "And what pray tell are these two boys doing with you nightgowns?" Ryou asked Trace and Ryan. Those two laughed nervously and muttered something about annoying teammates and their evil plans for revenge. Trace then abruptly got up, having finished eating and muttered something about 'getting nightgowns from their room'. He than left the room rather quickly.

Ryou looked at the only other male in the room and asked with a cold calm voice, "their gowns are in your room?" Ryan swallowed and nodded before replying; "they lent it to us last night…."

Both girls burst out laughing at this and all Ryan could do was glare. Ryou looked a bit confused.

(The Bad guys HQ)

Dren floated around in the void he called home. His thoughts were lost on the two new 'pretties' and he wasn't paying any attention to Pie, who was rambling on about something. Just then, he knocked off balance by an inter-dimensional portal.

Through the portal came two creatures of sorts. They were Corestic aliens, cousins of sort to Dren's race. The big one the leader, Zorrac. He was a pasty white complexion and he looked like an elf out of Lord of the Rings. Dren saw the movie and thought it was good for a human thing. The smaller one, looked like an orc cross Smeagle. But dynamite did come in small packages, like two cute leaders he knew.

With a glance on acknowledgement, Dren returned to thoughts of a red haired kitty, a feisty black haired leader and the cute hot-tempered blonde. 'The choices, oh the choices…' he thought to himself as he floated away from his cousins and let Pie talk to them.

Pie looked at his cousins and gave them a small smile as greeting. Then his face was cold again. "The last attack was a complete failure. Care to explain who those…humans, if that's what they are, were?

"Oh they are humans alright, down right annoying humans! Just as you have the Mews to fight, we have the Rangers! They are humans, just gifted with power, strength, agility and such. They aren't normal and they are killed many a monster in America. The white diamond is their leader, Sierra, the tanzanite ranger is Ryan, the Emerald is Trace and the Ruby is Leah. They are powerful and skilled. This is bad…" concluded Zorrac.

Tart, who was listening quietly until now then glared at them and said, "And you just forgot to mention them when we joined forces? How can we beat two teams now!!??"

Pie merely nodded and said, "I agree with Tart."

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Dren's half orc, half Smeagle, cousin. (His name is Floyd.)

Silence.

"That's easy," replied Dren, "We just distract them and carry on with our plan. It just means we destroy two groups of Earth's defenders and not one." The bad guys just nodded in agreement.

(Deep under the Earth's crust.)

In the sacred temple of the five elements, the priestess awoke from her sleep. Her dreams haunted her. And it was then she knew time was drawing fast. The sacrifice her sister made all those years ago was coming into bloom.

And all she could do was pray that good would win. Calming herself down with a few deep breathes. She got up to inform the elder of what she saw on the surface. Because they all knew, was the clarents saw in dreams is what happened on the surface of the Earth they protected.

(Mew Mew Café)

The café was buzzing with customers. It was known for good food, entertainment from the crazy cute waitresses and the décor. Not mention that news got out that there were new waitresses were going to start work.

Unfortunately most of the male customers, who's only came to the horridly pink café is to see the cute waitresses, were served by the two one male waiters. It was Elliot's idea that they should all be together, and plus it meant more hands working at the café without them having to hire new staff without letting out the mews secret. This also provided good bonding for the two teams.

The girls loved the uniform. Sierra's uniform was pure white and had black embroidery. Leah's was a crimson-red, a couple shads darker than Ichigo's. Trace and Ryan wore black jeans and button up shirts according to their colour choice with black aprons.

Surprisingly, the rangers were pretty efficient and used their balance and reflexes to prevent accidents impressed both Elliot and the customer. Language wasn't a problem as all the rangers were fluent in Japanese thank to their intense Martial Arts training.

Elliot watched his sister catch a tray Lettuce drop and make peace between Trace and a customer at the same time. He smiled and felt a swell of pride. That was his sister. They may not talk about it, but he missed her greatly her. She was the only family he had left and it killed him when he sent her away.

He grinned at the irony. He sent her away and trained her in martial arts to keep her safe. The same thing that resulted in her becoming part of a team that rivalled the Mews.

Just then Wesley came, and said 2 words, "Predesite attack"

* * *

Haha, there you go!!!

SJ


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, except the OC's and my madness.

* * *

_Last time:_

He grinned at the irony. He sent her away and trained her in martial arts to keep her safe. The same thing that resulted in her becoming part of a team that rivaled the Mews.

_Just then Wesley came, and said 2 words, "Predesite attack"_

**Chapter 6**

Hearing this, Sierra caught her brother's arm. He looked at her and she merely shook her head. "Get the mews on this one. We'll be back up and continue serving the customers. Also, I'll get Trace to help Wesley record and analyze the information gathered in the battle."

Ryou stared at her and nodded. Sierra let go of his arm to tell the other rangers about the plan. Ryou stared at her go. He shook his head, 'I can't believe that's my little sister. She is a natural leader,' he thought and went to relay the orders.

Trace and Wesley let the cafeé and went upstairs to the information room/center. The girls filed out and to go and fight. Ryou also disappeared.

Leah asked, "Why are we still here if there is an attack, Sierra?" Ryan nodded as well, as he tried to balance two plates on one arm.

Sighing, Sierra took one plate from Ryan and turned to Leah, "I want to see what the mews can do and get information on their attacks. We know that the monsters are mutants of both races. We have information from the old monsters we fight. I want to see if Trace can use this data to find out a weakness to these new mutants. Not to mention, the cafeé is busy and to close it would lead to suspicion."

Ryan and Leah nodded in understanding. They served the customers and closed the doors so no more new customers could come in. They gave the excuse that there was a problem in the kitchen and that they could not serve any more customers. They also said the mews left to help solve the problem. That pacified people and soon the cafeé emptied.

It had been almost an hour and the mews had still not come back, nor had Ryou. Worried, they had asked Trace what was going on.

"Chill guy and girls," came the voice over the morpher, "the attack is in an isolated area almost half an hour away. The girls are fighting now and will be back soon. It's a large group of weak predesites. I'm getting the information and sorry, Si, I don't know where your brother is."

"Thanks Trace," said Sierra over the morpher. Sighing, she looked at the other two. "What?" she asked as Leah stared and grinned at her. Ryan was too busy clearing up the last tables.

"Did you notice the look you brother was giving Ichigo?" she asked with a glint in her eye. Sierra grinned, "Yes, I was meaning to speak to you about that…"

Leah shook her head as Sierra stood up and started clearing away the tables too. Ryan shot her a grateful look and Leah grinned again. "I was thinking some matchmaking was in order. I spoke to the other mews and they said she just broke up with some other dude. So I'm thinking some shopping therapy to mend the heart and to bond with the mews, you know what I'm saying?"

Sierra laughed and nodded, "In which I force my brother to come along? Brilliant Leah! How about when they get back?"

Leah nodded in response as she watched Sierra walk to the kitchen to get rid to the dishes. She too got up and started clearing up. "Remind me never to get on your bad side," came a voice behind her that made her jump and turn around. In stance, ready to attack.

Trace laughed at Leah's reaction and took the plates from her. She blushed slightly. "Why?" she asked, in response to his statement.

"Your planning matchmaker. I heard the plan. You're devious and I would hate to think what sorts of punishments you could come up with," he said simply. But Leah's eyes were already watching someone else.

She watched and smirked. Sierra was trying to come out of the kitchen and Ryan was trying to walk into the kitchen at the same time. They kept getting in each other's way. Both had blushed when Ryan grabbed Sierra's shoulders and moved to one side so they could both pass.

Trace followed her eyes and laughed. "Let me guess, your going to set up both brother and sister," he asked. Leah just laughed and nodded.

"Those two need someone to do it! The chemistry is frightening! Even you have noticed it." And with that she walked to the kitchen to dispose of her dishes. Trace just laughed and shook his head. Before the insult registered and he called out "hey!" as he followed her to the kitchen with his dishes.

They soon finished cleaning up and the mews walked in just in time. They all sat down. Sierra smiled slightly and asked, "Are you girls okay? Was a tough battle?"

Leah and Trace brought some lemonade for the girls and they were grateful. Wesley came down to welcome the mews back and Ryou appeared from somewhere as well.

The mews nodded in response, "They're getting tougher to fight. And they pick the worst places to attack!" Sierra laughed at that.

"They usually do. But we have a plan. Trace, have you sent all the required information to HQ?" she asked. Trace nodded in response. She turned to the girls. "HQ is a robot that manages our Head Quarters. He's at the mansion currently. He will co-ordinate and analyze the information. We're trying to fond a weakness for these new monsters or what ever you call them. Or at least a combo attack that deals a lot of damage. It's the most we can do."

Everyone nodded in appreciation at the plan. Zakura said, "Thanks. That's a good idea."

It was then Leah decided to announce the shopping trip. "Hey, I was thinking that we need to get to know each other better. We are going to be working together for a while now, the whole summer at least! So I was thinking, some retail therapy! A shopping trip!"

The mews looked up at her and laughed. They nodded in agreement and began chatting excitedly with Leah.

Sierra turned to her brother, "What do you say? Can we have the rest of the day off? We have already closed up the cafeé and we told the customers there was a problem in the kitchen. Please?" she asked.

Ryou looked at his sister, knowing he was going to regret this decision. "Okay, go ahead."

All the girls cheered at their good luck and the two boys sent a pray to the heavens. A shopping trip with either one of the female rangers was bad; but both was suicidal.

Mint laughed, and said to Sierra, "I never thought I would ever see Ryou cave in so easily! He must have a huge soft spot for his little sister!" Sierra laughed. She turned to Wesley and Ryou.

"You two are coming too! No buts!" she said and left with the other girls to go and get changed out of their uniforms. Trace and Ryan shook their heads at the girls. Trace turned to the two men, "Please, you have to come too! We can barely manage shopping with two of them!"

Ryan nodded in consent. Sighing, Ryou raked his hand through his hair. He didn't want to upset Sierra and it would be a good bonding outing. So he nodded to the two guys and to change as well. Wesley, seeing Ryou cave in, just shrugged and left to change. He didn't mind much.

Trace turned to Ryan, grinning, 'Leah would have been proud. Mission accomplished." Ryan nodded. It was better for their health to help Leah than to fight her. They too left to change.

* * *

Next chapter: shopping and new loves!

Love, SJ


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am not Japanese so the chances of me being the owner of Tokyo Mew Mew are next to zero. Nor is I American so I'm not the owner of power Rangers. So stop bugging me! I own nothing but my sanity, which is questionable!

* * *

_Last time:_

_Trace turned to Ryan, grinning, 'Leah would have been proud. Mission accomplished." Ryan nodded. It was better for their health to help Leah than to fight her. They too left to change._

**Chapter 7**

Ryan and Trace were the first ones ready. Ryan wore form hugging dark blue jeans that only complimented his lean legs. He wore a white tight T-shirt that showed off his well-defined chest with a blue button-up shirt worn over it. It made his hair seem redder and his eyes deeper. Trace went for the black dress pants that emphasised his height with a green dress shirt that brought out his eyes. Their earrings and dog tags screamed 'bad boys' and the messed up hair was begging for hands to run through it.

"Who did you get dressed up for, Ryan?" Trace teased when he saw his friend. Even with the slight blush, Ryan shot back, "I could ask you the same thing."

"As long it's not my sister, it's fine" came a voice from behind them. Ryou and Wesley came down the stairs. Both wore black jeans. While Wesley wore a black dress shirt, Ryou had opted for a red T-shirt that placed emphasis on my eyes. Eyes that were currently glaring at them; daring them to contradict him so he could torture them.

Both boys gulped slightly and shook their heads. The awkward situation was broken with Wesley's teasing comment, "Maybe Ryou dressed up so someone too?"

The glare was now directed at Wesley but was ruined by the blush on the pale blonds cheeks. Trying to forget the situation, he poised a question the males,

"Where are the girls?" Trace and Ryan looked at each other and shook their heads.

"You obviously don't know the female gender," said Ryan with a pitying look at the older two guys.

"Allow us to enlighten you,' said Trace wisely, "females take longer to get ready than males. One must never rush them; ever. If you do, you are likely to be injured, especially if they know martial arts. And, besides, it's worth the wait if you catch my drift…"

Ryou's glare returned in full force and Wesley just laughed.

"Who would have guessed that Ryou has the 'over-protective big brother complex'?" came a voice from behind them. Zakuro stood there wearing a simple dark purple dress that stopped above her knees. She wore matching purple boots that reached just below her knees to match. She looked every bit the model she was. But Ryou's attention was on the pink-haired girl at her side.

Ichigo wore plain blue Capri pants with a pink shirt and ribbons in her hair. The other girls smirked knowingly at the two who were obliviously staring at each other. Minto wore blue ballerina style dress and Lettuce wore a long green skirt with a white shirt. Pudding wore denim shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt.

"Awesome, everyone is ready!" said Leah as she waltz into the room. She wore black jeans that hugged her curves and a blood red shirt that said 'Keep looking'. "Let's go shopping!"

Everyone stared at her. "What?!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Trace. Seeing her blank look, he sighed before adding, "Sierra? You know, our leader. About so tall, black hair, grey eyes?"

Leah stared at Trace and rolled her eyes. She turned around and saw no one there. Her eyes narrowed. Seeing the Look, Ryan gulped. That Look meant trouble for someone.

"Sierra! Get your ass out here this instant!" she hollered at the closed door. A muffle shout comes from the other side.

"No way in hell, Leah! I'm not wearing this! Give me back my jeans!"

Everyone was now staring at the door. Leah huffed and walked to it and yanked it opened. Leah turned to them and said ever so sweetly, "one moment" and entered.

"Damn it, Sierra! You look fine! Heck, you look hot. Now come on!"

"No way am I walking out of here wearing this. Give me my damn jeans!"

"NO! Now move it! I want to shop before Christmas!"

"No and you can't make me!"

"Oh, I can't? Watch me!"

"Bring it. I can kick your ass anytime and you know it!"

There was a sound of a scuffle and curses. The mews turned to the two present rangers. They merely shrugged the looks off.

"It's safer out here than in there. By the looks of it Leah tried give Sierra a make-over," said Trace.

"Yeah, and last time that happened, Sierra had to beat off guys with a stick. She got revenge by burning Leah's pompoms. Then Leah got revenge by dying all of Sierra's shirts pink. Then we somehow got caught in thanks to a comment from Trace and both of us woke up one morning floating on an inflatable mattress in the school pool."

"Highly embarrassing!" Trace put in, face a little red from remembering the incident.

"Moral of the story, never get on either of their bad sides or in a fight between them," finished Ryan.

The mews stared at the rangers. And they thought they were crazy and a dysfunctional team. Just then the door opened and everyone's attention riveted to it.

Out came Leah carrying a kicking and screaming Sierra. Huffing, Leah put her down and straightened out her clothing. Sierra stood there glaring at Leah then turned her attention to the people in the room. Glaring at them; daring them to make a comment. Funnily enough, the glare was a lot like a certain blonde's glare they knew.

Sierra stood there in a white mini-skirt and black tank top. She wore knee length black boots and black fingerless gloves.

Ryan silently gulped again as he stared at his leader. His eyes travelling up from the boots, along smooth pale skin to the edge of the white skirt. Gulping, he quickly looked away, and took deep breaths.

"Fine," huffed Sierra, walking towards the door, "let's go."

And the shopping trip began. No guy dared come too close to the group with the four protective males with them. Whilst in the first store, sierra pulled Leah away from the others.

"How are we getting the two together?" she asked Leah, pulling the skirt down.

Leah ignored her friend's actions and thought. She knew she wanted to lock Sierra and Ryan in a dressing room together. The chemistry between those two just needed a spark to be lit. but the other two. Now they were difficult. Ryou, from what she had seen, was very quiet and unresponsive. Ichigo was in denial. Maybe…

"Sierra, I got an idea. I'm going to go and flirt with your brother. Then we get Trace to flirt with Ichigo. That has to get a reaction out of one of them to make a move!" said Leah with a devious smile.

Sierra thought it through and nodded. Considering the situation and the personalities involved that would work.

"Good, you go and tell the mews. I'll go tell the guys!" and she flounced off to the corner the two male rangers were standing. They were watching in horror as the mews gave Wesley a make over. Sierra shook her head as she watched her friend go.

Her eyes strayed to the two male rangers. Or more correctly, the blue tanzanite ranger. Her eyes trailed over his form, 'damn, he looks good!' shaking her head of the thoughts she started to walk to the mews. She knew she was falling for her best friend and couldn't stop. 'I don't think I want to stop it anyway.'

She giggled at Wesley expression of relief when he saw her coming over.

"Zakuro, " she called, beckoning the girl to her. "Leah has a plan. She's going to flirt with Ryou and Trace is going to hit on Ichigo. We are going to see if that will make them react."

Zakuro smirked at the girl and nodded, "I'll tell the others. It should work. Those two need a hard shove in the right direction."

Meanwhile, Leah told both the male rangers the plan before pulling Trace aside under the guise of 'he needs some hints.' She was really discussing the other plan.

"Okay, we need to find the perfect store and opportunity. Then we lock both of them in the dressing rooms, preferable both in a hot outfit that makes them want to jump each other."

Trace shook his head again, "I say it again. Remind me never to get on your bad side."

* * *

And I end it! Okay, how did you like it? Review then!

Next chapter: does the plan work?

SJ


End file.
